


First Words, and Then Some

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Barista Virgil, M/M, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU, first words on wrist as soulmark, its soft and fluffy and good, selective mute deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Dee clams up whenever someone says the relatively common phrase on his wrist, fearing the inevitable rejection. Virgil's willing to work around it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291





	First Words, and Then Some

“What’ll it be today?” 

Dee’s throat closed up at those words. Yes, it could be a relatively common phrase, especially with how much he frequents cafes and coffee shops, but this phrase _meant_ something to Dee. The rest of his life rode on this phrase. 

And yet, every time it was uttered, he couldn’t seem to reply. It was just… so daunting. So Dee would try to sign, and if the person manning the register didn’t know sign, he’s type it out on his phone or do his best to point. 

It didn’t help that this barista was cute, too. All coherence and cognition left Dee’s brain. Today would be a pointing day. 

The barista’s eyebrows knit in concern. “You good man?” 

Dee nodded and tapped his throat, some of his common sense returning. 

The barista nodded and waited patiently for Dee to point out the drink he wanted, allowing him to write his own name on the cup since him speaking his name was a near impossibility. 

The barista offered a small smile. “We’ll have that right out for you, feel free to take a seat.” 

Dee nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Really, this was stupid. After years of having this same experience, that phrase still sent chills up Dee’s spine. He should be used to the disappointment by now, the disappointment of finally working up the courage to say something in return, hope in his eyes and and butterflies in his stomach, only to have the whoever he’d finally spoken to look at him with confusion and a bit of pity, before he had to find a new cafe and start the whole process all over again. 

Still, Dee had found he liked this cafe. He planned to stick around as long as possible. 

Days and weeks went by, the barista, Virgil, his name tag said, always greeting him with that same phrase, and Dee’s throat always closing up on the days he thought he’d have worked up the courage to respond. 

It was one fateful December day when the routine changed. Dee walked in the cafe door, severely underdressed and shivering. 

“Dee!” Virgil called, a smile in his voice, which quickly shifted to concern. “Dee, it’s well below freezing! What’re you doing man?!” 

The change in routine was enough for Dee to keep his resolve, seeing as the first thing he heard wasn’t the words on his arms. 

“M-my damn we-eather app did- did- didn’t update last night.” Dee said through his shivers. “I dressed for warmer conditions.” 

Dee sniffled and sneezed, not noticing how Virgil was staring at him, something like awe, or perhaps admiration in his eyes. 

Virgil hopped over the coffee bar, rolling up his sleeve as he walked over to Dee. 

Dee looked up, confused. Had he done something wrong? Was cursing not allowed in this cafe? 

“What?” Dee asked, confused. 

Virgil showed Dee his wrist, a rather unique phrase written across it in his meticulous handwriting. 

_My damn weather app didn’t update last night._

Dee’s eyes widened and hurried to take off his coat so he could show Virgil his own wrist. Written in a much messier scrawl than what Virgil used on the cups was his customary greeting. 

_What’ll it be today?_

Virgil’s face split into a grin, then into alarm. 

“Oh my gosh. You- you’ve probably heard that so much, you’ve probably gotten your hopes up so many times, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be more original, Dee. I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I never thought I’d meet my soulmate at work. It’s been months I’m so sorry-” 

Dee cut Virgil off with a crushing hug. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you now and everything is okay.” 

Virgil refused to admit that there were tears in his eyes as he held Dee, his soulmate close. He took a shuddering breath before going to clock out for the the next hour or so, promising Dee he’d be back with his usual drink in less than five minutes. 

Virgil returned with a vanilla cappuccino for Dee and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for himself. He made Dee promise not to tell anyone, it would ruin his aesthetic, and Dee giggled, outright _giggled_ while he promised Virgil that his secret was safe with him. 

They spent a while talking, sitting closer than necessary, hands interlocked between them. Eventually, Virgil did have to go back to work, and Dee had to do the assignments he came to the coffee shop to work on every day. 

They said a Goodbye that lasted a little longer than necessary at the end of Virgil’s shift, reaching out with clasped hands, just like in the cliche rom-coms where the love interests said a tearful goodbye. Dee smiled though, knowing tomorrow he’d be back, he’d see his Virgil again. 

So the next day, when Dee walked through the cafe doors and Virgil smiled at him, asking his usual “What’ll it be today,” Dee smiled. He could finally confidently answer, 

“Hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!   
> You can find me on tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas and @chris-writings! I take requests!


End file.
